leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ghetsis/Games/Quotes/B2W2
Plasma Frigate * Upon encounter in his office :"That blasted Colress!" (turns to the player and slams his cane) "The fool is far too committed to pure science. This is how he repays me for making him the boss of Team Plasma? How dare he put his personal intellectual curiosity before our ultimate mission of conquering Unova!" (steps right) "How fortunate for you! Few get to be the sole audience member for one of my speeches." (steps forward) "Team Plasma will use its knowledge and technology to take 's true power to its absolute limit and freeze the Unova region. The terrified people and Pokémon will bow at Team Plasma's...no...at MY feet!" (walks closer and slams his cane) "Kyurem is an empty being. The remnants of a certain Pokémon when it split into Reshiram and Zekrom... My desire is absolute rule of Unova!" (walks closer) "That's right! Kyurem will be the vessel into which my desires will be poured!" :(to a Shadow Triad member) "It's finally here! The wonderful era in which I am the absolute ruler of Unova has finally arrived! I'll let you take care of this!" Giant Chasm * Upon encounter in the cave :"The Giant Chasm! This is the spot where Kyurem's power resonates. Here, Kyurem can use the full extent of its power and easily cover all of Unova in ice!" (slams his cane) "Kyurem, come!" :"I have a memory that has continued to haunt me. Just one. That unpleasant look in your eyes reminds me of it. That aside, this is my gift to you to show my respect for making it this far. I'll you solid right here so you can watch my glorious ascent!" (slams his cane) "'''Kyurem! !'"'' * After Kyurem's attack is destroyed :"So you came... The freak without a human heart...N!" :"Excellent! That was a moving expression of your determination! So the education I provided to make you king wasn't a complete waste, then! But I still haven't forgotten that even though I was kind enough to find you when you were living in the forest with Pokémon, and take you in, and care for you, in the end you were selfish and disrupted my plans. I was supposed to use your abilities to rule Unova!" :"But I'll forgive you for that as well. Zekrom /Reshiram , which you were kind enough to bring with you, can shatter /melt ice! Now you've saved me the work of searching for it! Well, actually, I knew you'd appear if we fired ice missiles into Opelucid City and you noticed the change!" :"Oh, but it will! If I use these! The DNA Splicers!" * After Zekrom /Reshiram reverts into its stone :"Kyurem! Absorb Zekrom /Reshiram ! Use Absofusion!" * After Kyurem and Zekrom /Reshiram are fused :"You fool... Last time, I was going to use you to capture people's hearts and minds to rule them! But this time, I'm simply going to use overwhelming power and rule with an iron fist! Do you understand? If you had simply become king, Unova would have remained beautiful!" :"Come now, Trainer. This time no one will save you! But to make things interesting, I'll give you a chance. Let's see if you can stop THIS Kyurem!" (looks questioned) :"What's this? Your Poké Balls are trembling. Could your Pokémon be shaking with rage?" (slams his cane) "No! That's not possible! Simple tools don't have emotion or thought! Come! Challenge Kyurem! Just so you know, catching it is impossible! My cane emits signals that disrupt the function of all Poké Balls!" * If talked to before battling Kyurem :"Come now! I want to see your face at the moment you lose all hope! Battle to protect Unova! I've prepared the finest stage, and it's wasted on a bit player like you! Lose and go down in flames!" * After Kyurem is defeated :"I can't believe it! The Black /White Kyurem I went to all the trouble of preparing! How irritating! Now I have to go recapture Kyurem, don't I? But first, I'll take down this disgusting Trainer with my own hand! This time I WILL succeed! No matter what they try, no one will be able to stop me!" * Upon the first non-KO HP loss :"I was expecting exactly that kind of move!" * Last Pokémon at critical health :"What's this?! This is nothing like I expected!" * Being defeated :"Could it be?! My plans for complete and total world domination foiled yet again? No! It mustn't be! I couldn't have been defeated by some random Trainer from who knows where!" * After being defeated :(steps back) "How can this be? I'm the creator of Team Plasma! I'm perfect! I'm the absolute ruler who will change the world! And I've lost to some unknown Trainer not once, but TWICE?!" (paces, then turns to N) "I can't accept this! This isn't possible! I can't be bested by fools who can't even use Pokémon correctly!" :(turns away) "'''Shut your mouth! Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP! Don't talk like a person, you freak! No real person could talk to Pokémon!'"''